The Bet
by givingthisatry
Summary: ONE SHOT Dramione fanfic. - M for a reason *Smut - Not one to lose a bet to Harry, Hermione finds herself in a compromising position with Draco Malfoy. A position she actually rather enjoys-


**This was my first one-shot.**

 **Please let me know if you think I should write more in this style.**

 **Please also note that while I do proofread, I don't do so obsessively and I do notice stuff later. Unless it seriously undermines the readability, I generally don't do much about it. I write for fun, not to actually be a perfect author.**

 **This is smutty and so if that bothers you, or you are too young to be reading this, please go and do something else.**

 **These are not my characters and I make no profit.**

* * *

 **THE BET**

It was a particularly heated game of Truth-or-Dare in the Gryffindor house on a Saturday evening. Since the war they had been able to focus their attentions on being more like typical teenagers and trying to recapture some of the youth lost to the many dark years.

A solid crew of friends had formed. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus and Lavender often smuggled in fire whiskey on weekends, drank, danced and played games. Betting had recently become their favourite pass time and the stakes had been getting higher and higher. Of course, Hermione never let this get in the way of her studies, but she figured as the "Brightest Witch of Her Age," top student at Hogwarts and a War Heroine – she deserved fun weekends too.

She knew Harry had made the bet with her because even though the war was over he was confident that Malfoy would NEVER touch a muggle-born witch. He had a long list of lovers, all of whom were from respectable pure-blooded families. Never in a million years would he go for Hermione – which ensured victory for the boys.

They had been teaming up in these little bets boys v. girls (all very immature, but they had fun). Harry had recently secured a win for the boys' team by successfully spending a night alone in the forbidden forest. He had encountered a few dark creatures but made it through unscathed (but pissed Hermione put him through it). This was definitely a good revenge.

She had to snog Draco Malfoy for half an hour and prove it through the pensive.

"You are the devil Harry Potter!" she protested over the laughter of her friends.

"Blimey Harry, you really hated that night in the forest didn't you?" giggled Ginny.

"I resent anyone who makes me spend a night apart from you Ginny," said harry sweetly, kissing her neck just below her ear and causing Ginny to visibly swoon.

"Okay that's enough, still her brother!" groaned Ron as he pointed to himself.

"Alright alright," said Harry. "You better get started Hermione. You only have tonight to complete the task," he laughed.

"Urgh, of all the boys who could have lived - it had to be you!" she snapped with a touch of lightheartedness to her tone.

She heard the hysterical laughter of her friends dull out as she left for the Slytherin Dungeons. She silently promised herself that she simply would not lose.

 _It's like a Band-Aid_ , she thought. _Just rip it off_. Although she would probably need to think of something less Muggle to use to explain that one to Draco.

* * *

Getting into the common room was easy enough. She was quite the celebrity after the war so getting a star struck first year to let her in was no trouble at all. When she got to the area of the common room where the older Slytherins sat she was relieved to find there were not many of them around.

It was just Malfoy, Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini (The usual suspects) sitting around what was clearly poorly disguised fire whiskey.

Nott's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he noticed her coming.

"How the shit did you get in here Granger?" he asked.

"Honestly, Slytherins seem to think they have cornered the market on manipulating people," she said as she rolled her eyes and gestured to a group of giggling first years on the other side of the room.

"Perhaps the better question then Theo is - what do you want Granger?" asked Malfoy.

Blaise sipped his whiskey and laughed at the forwardness of his friends.

"I need to speak to Malfoy in private," she replied matter-of-factly.

"You want to speak to me?" scoffed Malfoy, "sure you've not had a blow to the head Granger?"

"Quite," she replied. "All though let me assure you, a blow to the head is preferable to this."

He was not really one to accommodate any members of the Golden Trio but the fact that she had walked so brazenly into the Slytherin common room was enough to stir his curiosity. _What could she possibly want?_

"I tell you what Granger, since I am feeling generous tonight, I will grant you a private audience with yours truly, are you grateful for the honour?" he asked said smugly.

"Ever so," she replied sarcastically as she dipped to do a mock curtsy before them. The view of her ample bust down her tank top was not lost on the boys. They rarely saw her out of robes and especially not in casual and flattering muggle attire.

Draco did his best to seem disinterested as he rose and gestured for her to follow him into his room. A perk of final year was no longer having to share bedrooms.

He sat on his bed and looked at her with impatience. She could tell he had picked up the scent of fire whiskey on her but said nothing – given it was obvious the boys had been doing the same prior to her arrival.

She decided the best way to deal with him was to get right to the point.

"On weekends we play games in the Gryffindor common room," she started.

"How charmingly pedestrian of you," he replied, his tone dripping with superiority.

"Shut the fuck up and listen to me Malfoy," bit Hermione.

Malfoy was shocked, he had never heard her swear.

"We place bets, we give challenges," she continued.

"Well that does sound substantially more interesting than the wizards chess I had imagined you all playing," he responded, more playfully than expected by either of them.

"Yes, um, quite," said Hermione, thrown by his mood change. She recovered and continued. "Last week I made Harry spend a night in the forbidden forest. He was fine, obviously. Though he is a bit pissed about the weather... and the spiders… so he's decided to get even with me this week."

"Ah, I take it this is what brings you to our humble common room this evening then Granger," he ventured.

"Indeed," she replied, "I will get down to it. The slimy git has dared me to get you kiss me." She stopped to respond to the disgusted face Malfoy made.

"That is not even the worst part Malfoy because believe me I share your sentiment. No, the worst part is he wants me to manage to get you to kiss me for 30 minutes… a session of kissing, if you will. I have to prove it via a pensive. If I lose I am out of the game – I do not want to be out of the game Malfoy because I have summer holiday money riding on it."

Draco opened his mouth to speak but she promptly cut him off.

"Yes, I know. Why would you consent to this? I have the answer for you. I am Head Girl which means I have certain access passwords, rights and also power over certain disciplinary matters. I know you are eager to stay out of trouble this year given your… situation," Draco was silently grateful she glossed over the whole, ' _your family are death eaters, aunt tortured me, you almost killed someone'_ part.

"I am willing to grant you a favour in exchange for this. It can be a big one, so long as it's realistic within my authority. I am not offering you more than that because I am sure you remember that I spoke for you in your trial regarding your uh, activities last year and my testimony helped you be here rather than Azkaban right now. Harry thinks your disgust over my…"

Hermione trailed off as she hesitated to say it. He looked at her with curiosity.

"Harry thinks your disgust over my _dirty blood_ , will prevent you from touching me," she managed to say.

Draco winced. He no longer held the same views as his family - but he still did not associate much with muggle-borns. Even if he wanted to, they were hardly lining up to be friends with him. He couldn't blame them.

"However, I don't think he would expect me to be willing to abuse my position as Head Girl as leverage, but here we are. Guess he's underestimated me there," she finished.

Draco clicked his tongue and thought it over. There was no denying Granger had saved his arse at the trial. Harry and Ron were not nearly as adamant that he should deserve a second chance, it was she who had insisted to the panel that there was good in him and that his actions at the Manor had bought them precious time and thus ultimately could have secured their success in the war.

Also, a favour would come in handy.

He was trying to keep his head down but at the end of the day, he, Nott and Zabini loved to raise hell and it was unlikely that he would go an entire year without needing a favour from a 'friend' in a high place.

As a war heroine and Head Girl, she had pull with a lot of people – she would undoubtedly be useful at some time. He would never tell her so, but as a true Gryffindor, he also knew she would keep her promise.

"Okay Granger, you have presented two compelling arguments to broker this deal... Go brush your teeth and meet me outside of the room of requirement in half an hour," he said as he raised his eyebrows. He couldn't resist the jab about dental hygiene.

"Really?" she asked, "yes really," he replied.

"Don't fuck me around Draco or I will make it my life's mission to make your time here miserable," she said menacingly before turning on her heel to leave. He smiled behind her at the threat.

When Draco came out of his room the boys looked at him expectantly. When he told them what had transpired they could not stop laughing.

"The things we do in the name of leverage!" joked Blaise, "Cheers to Draco taking one for the team," added Theo, raising a glass.

* * *

Hermione made sure her makeup was perfect, her hair was straight and she smelt like her favourite musk – she was not about to give Draco anything he could make fun of her for.

When she got to the door he was there waiting, looking annoyingly handsome but also arrogant enough to make her want to slap him – which was pretty much her permanent mood around the insufferable prick.

As if reading her thoughts he said "It's not THAT bad Granger. You know, plenty of witches would love to get a piece of this," he said, pointing to himself.

"Plenty of deranged witchs in the world, you're quite right Malfoy," she retorted.

He laughed quite genuinely as they entered the room. She had never really heard him laugh much which unnerved her.

As it was a room of requirement, when they entered they found just what they needed. It was a cosy room with a large luxurious sofa by a warm and crackling fire. By the sofa was a side table with a large hourglass perched on it – presumably to count their 30 minutes.

"Okay then, let' do this," she said flatly, resigned to her fate.

"Your enthusiasm moves me Granger," replied Malfoy sarcastically.

"Are you doing this for the money or because you don't like to lose?" he asked, changing the subject from her apparent disgust in him.

"Both," she replied honestly. The corner of his mouth twitched. Money and winning were goals the young Malfoy could sympathise with easily. Perhaps they had more in common than he thought.

* * *

He sat on the couch and looked up at her. It was her request after-all and so he well and truly expected her to steer the ship on this one.

"Okay so it is pretty clear that the sand is going to start falling in the hour glass when we…when we start to ah… kiss" she said.

"No need to be a prude about it Granger. Then again I don't suppose you ever stop reading enough to practice kissing boys," he joked, less maliciously than usual.

"What I do in my free time is none of your business Malfoy," she retorted coldly.

She slowly stepped forward and gently placed her knees either side of him on the couch, pulling herself into a straddling position, pretending not to feel the electricity the contact sent through her body.

Draco was in much the same position, he felt an instant magnetism the moment he felt her body on his but did his best to deny it. _This is basically just a business arrangement Draco... forget how she feels._

Once she settled down into his lap she looked at him and then at the hourglass, absentmindedly biting her lip as she did so, causing Draco to feel a familiar twitch between his legs.

"Malfoy, are you sure about this? I know I want to win and I know you fancy having a favour but… your ah… family…I don't want to actually get you in any trouble," she said cautiously.

One of his hands naturally moved to sit on the curve of her waist as he looked at her. "What have my family got to do with Gryffindor bets?"

She gently removed her cardigan while Draco looked at her confusedly. She then lifted her arm and put her _MUDBLOOD_ scar, courtesy of his Aunt in his childhood home, straight into his line of vision.

She felt him flinch below her, which was a strange sensation, as he reached up to touch it. He could make out the letters, still angry and raised. It would take years to fade. The magic was too dark to counter with magical medicine. Or muggle medicine for that matter.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as his eyes met hers.

"I want you to know, I no longer subscribe to the Malfoy family views about blood purity."

He sensed that the conversation getting a little too deep so he decided to lighten things up with adding a joke. "After all, out of the trio who took down Voldemort – Weasel, the pureblood, was the worst of the lot," he laughed. Hermione giggled, thinking of all of the times she saved the boys. _Useless, the pair of them._

 _She giggled. At a Weasley joke?_ He thought.

"Okay well I think we have put this off as long as we can Draco," she said.

"I think you're right Hermione," agreed Draco.

"Okay," she said quietly.

"Okay," he responded.

* * *

He noticed she looked nervous as she leaned down to place her lips on his. At first, the kiss was gentle as they both turned slightly to check that the sand in the hourglass was falling. When they were satisfied that it was, they began to explore each other a little more. He raised his other hand to her waist and noted the way her hips rocked ever so slightly on him as her lips parted.

Cautiously he opened his mouth slightly, giving her an opportunity to enter. She took it immediately and deepened their kiss. Their tongues danced in perfect unity and together their breathing got heavier as their passion increased.

They stopped briefly and their eyes met, their mouths still pressed together. They had a non-verbal conversation in that moment, both expressing disbelief at how good it felt. Her eyes then dropped back down as she took his bottom lip in her mouth and nibbled gently.

Immediately Malfoy decided the time for being polite was over and he started to run his hands up and down her thighs and waist, each time reaching higher and higher towards her chest, which was heaving with the intensity of her breathing.

He wanted to rip her clothes off but was reminded of their commitment to the bet – and also the threat of the pensive later.

He pulled his mouth from hers and started to nibble and suck on her neck, working his way along her collarbone as she let out a single, quiet, but beautiful moan. He knew he was rock hard underneath her and wondered if she felt it.

When she started to grind on him he knew she did.

This was not how this was meant to go. They were meant to fumble awkwardly through it with disgust. It was meant to feel like a business exchange. It was meant to be anything other than what it was. It was good. It was too good.

* * *

Hermione pulled his hair and dragged his mouth back to hers causing him to release a low grown as he began to kiss her more passionately, bruising her lips. He knew she liked it because she responded by grinding on him harder.

He wanted to play it cool and seem disinterested but it was impossible.

They made eye contact again and had another unspoken exchange.

 _I want to go further. The Pensive. Half an hour. Behave._

They fell into line and behaved a little more, but they could not dampen the intensity with which their lips met. He ran his hands through her hair and she put her hands on his chest to steady her.

When she drew her lips away from his, he let out a disappointed groan but was quickly rewarded as she began to suck on his ear lobe and then trail kisses down the side of his neck.

She raked her fingers up the nape of his neck and into his hair, her pelvis circling tortuously on top of him – leaving him feeling like he might embarrass himself by exploding on the spot.

As if thinking the same thing they rested their lips together and turned once again to the hourglass, which was getting dangerously low.

She wanted to ask if he would stay once it ran out.

He was terrified she would get up and walk away, disinterested when it was done.

They threw their fears into what could have been one last ferocious kiss. Their mouths swelling rapidly.

When the sand finished in the hour glass it made a subtle clinking noise. The delicate sound caused Draco and Hermione to pull their lips away from each other.

If they continued now it was not because of a bet or a deal, there would be no other excuse - they would have to admit that they liked kissing each other.

Hermione was sure that at any moment Draco was going to sneer at her and throw her off him. She had been enjoying it so much the idea made her want to tear her hair out.

They stared at each other for some time, foreheads rested together - close enough to feel each other's breath. Both of their brilliant minds ticking over.

Eventually Draco said "fuck it" and promptly crushed his lips to hers again. She reciprocated immediately, much to his relief.

* * *

She began to tug at his T-shirt and he raised his arms so she could pull it over his head. His body was sculpted from years of playing Qudditch and suddenly she felt fairly nervous about what he was going to think of her.

He was impossibly attractive with perfect blonde hair, striking grey eyes, sculpted cheekbones, and now, she discovered, the body of a god. She knew she was attractive - but not to his other worldly level. She had seen the women he usually associated with and they were nothing like her.

Sensing her nervousness he quickly pulled at her top, wanting to get her clothes off before she could change her mind. She shyly lifted her arms to let him pull it over her head.

His breath caught in his throat when he looked at her. Her stomach was flat and toned, leading up to a set of magnificent breasts, held tightly in a black lace bra. Her shiny brown hair (which was unusually tame for Granger he thought) was cascading down her shoulders. She was a perfect hourglass shape, exactly the kind of woman he liked. Most of the pureblood witches his family threw at him were rake thin and overdone, she was nothing like that - to his delight.

He immediately took charge of the situation and stood up, taking her with him, then threw her back down on to the couch. He leaned down on one knee to get closer to her and began to kiss from her mouth, down to her neck, trailing down her stomach, nipping and licking and teasing her.

She moaned softly.

Encouraged by her moan, he un-clipped her jeans and began to peel them off her body, uncovering a matching set of black lace panties and a set of toned legs that seemed to go on forever.

Until tonight he could honestly say that he had never thought about her in that way. What a mistake that had been!

She blushed furiously at her exposure which only made his manhood twitch more- begging to be inside of her. He took her nervousness as interest in him, which both shocked and pleased him.

She summoned her courage and asked him to take his off too. He smirked before granting her request.

Hermione abruptly rose to her feet, sending a wave of panic through Draco that she may have come to her senses and decided to get out of there. After all - he'd hardly been kind to her over the years. Regardless, He didn't want it to stop.

He relaxed when she stood before him and pushed him back down to a seated position on the sofa- confident she wasn't leaving him there alone.

In what seemed like seconds she had dropped to her knees and taken his stiff length into her soft warm mouth. It felt divine.

He groaned in approval and wound her hair around his hand gently. Bookish Hermione Granger, the 'Brightest Witch of the Age' on her knees in front of him was, in his mind, the perfect view.

* * *

For the next few minutes she turned his mind into jelly as she licked, sucked, nibbled and ran her teeth along his impressive length.

At one point she managed to take him in her mouth whole, something he found so arousing he thought he might lose his load right there.

When she stood up again his heart broke a little but as she slowly removed her underwear he realised what was coming next was much better.

Hermione gently straddled him again, bringing them nose to nose. Her eyes sparkled as she appeared to ask his permission to continue.

"Yes," he breathed instinctively, almost directly into her mouth.

She lined herself up over his aching member and slowly slid on to him, moaning softly as he impaled her, refusing to lose eye contact. He felt like she was impossibly wet and ready for him.

Draco was a little shocked she wasn't a virgin. The lack of barrier making that fact clear. She was after all, Hermione Granger - too busy with books and taking down evil empires to concern herself with guys, or so he thought. Then again, the experience up to now had been mind blowing so it made sense.

As if reading his mind she let out a slight giggle. "Victor Krum" she said softly as she continued to move up and down on him slowly and tortuously. "But there have been others."

So _she's been doing this for a while_ , he thought as he smirked up at her.

He turned his attention to her neck, nuzzling her until she turned it, giving him more space to suck. Her smell was intoxicating to him.

Her pace quickened and he figured she must like what he was doing so he increased the pressure with which he sucked at her neck, leaving bruises as he went.

Malfoy couldn't help but give her ass a cheeky slap which made her stop (his rock hard staff still buried deep inside of her) "what was that for?" She asked, with playful indignity.

"Keeping yourself from me all of these years Granger," he said as he bit at her bottom lip.

The sound of her giggle was intoxicating to him. He began to push up to meet her more aggressively, causing a loud slap every time they collided.

"Fuck," she breathed as he reached down and massaged her bud with one hand whilst gripping her hip with the other, guiding her down onto him.

She pulled at his hair and intensified her kisses as their pace became more and more frantic. He could feel her hurtling towards her climax. Pleasure amplified through her body as she tensed around him.

He had to try and think of Weasley in a bathing suit to keep from exploding into her in that moment. She felt so damn good.

He heard her cry out as she reached her peak. He cupped his hands around her face and forced her to look him in the eye as she climaxed. Her eyes watered as she whimpered in the aftershocks of her orgasm, her body slowing down to enjoy the moment.

She took a moment to catch her breath before looking him directly in the eye and saying, "now it's your turn, how do you want me?" She was earnest but her tone was intentionally seductive.

* * *

Draco immediately pushed her off him and stood to position her onto her knees, her stomach leaning over the back of the couch for support.

He thrust into her with so much force she lurched forward with a grunt. He pulled her back by the hair to steady himself and began to fuck her as hard and as fast as he could.

When he asked her if she liked it she could barely even muster an answer between his violent thrusts. Eventually she managed a strangled "yes," so he kept going, crashing into her like a rag doll.

He could feel her start to tense again, her muscles gripping him tightly to the point of explosion. He felt himself let go as he drove his hot seed deep inside of her, continuing to pump into her as he did.

When he slowed to a stop they stayed there a moment, his hand still gripping her hair tightly. Both of them were panting heavily, exhausted from what they had just done.

He used her hair to bring her upright, enjoying the feeling of her hot, sweating back on his chest. She turned her head and looked at him expectantly, clearly unsure about what would happen next.

He leaned into her to kiss her softly. She parted her lips so he could deepen the kiss. It was slow and sensual, their tongues dancing in perfect harmony.

When the kiss broke she turned to him and he flashed her a trademark Malfoy smirk. She was still breathing heavily, aroused, confused, tired and a range of other emotions.

"Well, who ever would have thought Harry Potter would be such an excellent match marker," he said, finally breaking the silence.

She blushed deeply. She looked utterly fucked and Malfoy couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at what a good job he had clearly done.

"Was it good for you?" He asked.

"Fishing for compliments Malfoy?" She replied playfully.

"Of course, we couldn't have my ego deflating now could we Granger?" he said softly.

She bit her lip. If she wasn't careful, he would have to bend her over again, thought Malfoy.

"Was it good for you?" She finally asked.

Malfoy scoffed, "I think you know damn well it was good for me Granger. That mess between your thighs indicates I had a pretty good time"

She smiled thoughtfully.

* * *

"Well, I guess you had better go and show your friends your success then princess," he said gently, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Collect your winnings."

She didn't know what to make of his tenderness. _Princess?_ He hardly had a reputation for treating witches very well. She had assumed he would be gone by now.

"Yeah I uh, I owe you one now Malfoy" she said awkwardly. She still did not know what to make of what had just taken place.

"You know what Granger? I think after that performance, we are about even." He said honestly.

"So you don't want anything else from me?" She asked, stunned.

"No turning a blind eye to you bullying a first year? Thieving ingredients for mischievous potions for you and Zabini? No covering up for you sneaking witches to your room?" She continued.

He smirked again. "No pet. Nothing. Although - I wouldn't protest to sneaking you into my room..." he ventured, nervous that perhaps she wouldn't reciprocate.

"So you want to do this again?" She asked, a twinkle in her eye. He ran his hands gently from her shoulders, down her waist to her naked hips.

"Oh yes, there's a lot more I would like to do to you," he told her, a devious grin sweeping his attractive face.

"Well I'll have to think about it then" she replied, returning his devious smirk.

"Hey Granger, why don't we take this to your room and shock Potter on the way in. Serves him right for trying to set you up for embarrassment with me," he said, a self-satisfied expression glued to his face.

"Little did he know the power of your persuasiveness though princess" he added with a smirk.

* * *

When they walked into the Gryffindor common room Harry's jaw almost hit the floor.

Malfoy was holding Hermione's hand tightly, a wicked grin plastered across his face. They were disheveled with swollen lips - having been gone for far longer than thirty minutes, it was fairly clear what they had been up to.

"Bloody hell" exclaimed Ron.

"It's come to my attention you may have underestimated Miss Granger," said Malfoy, through his smirk. "She can actually be rather persuasive you know."

Ginny clapped her hands together with delight and gave Harry a victorious stare.

"Guess that won't be happening again huh Potter?" Draco asked rhetorically as he lifted a blushing Hermione into his arms.

She pointed to her bedroom before giving Harry a proud _'told you so'_ smile.

Draco made a show of carrying her honeymoon style right past her group of opened mouthed friends and before entering the room he turned and spoke once more.

"Thanks for being such a great _wingman_ Potter," he said with a wink.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
